Three-dimensional (stereoscopic) imaging to produce three-dimensional videos (e.g., television, movies, etc.) has become increasingly popular in recent years. One reason for this is that there has been a significant improvement in the camera and postproduction technologies used to create three-dimensional video. Another reason that three-dimensional videos are becoming popular is that the entertainment-viewing public appears willing to pay a premium for this special effect.
However, three-dimensional filming technologies are such that it is significantly more expensive to film a video using three-dimensional technology as compared to using two-dimensional (monoscopic) technology. In addition, there are millions of two-dimensional videos that have already been produced but were not filmed using three-dimensional technologies.
As such, many have been trying to convert two-dimensional videos into three-dimensional videos. These methods to convert two-dimensional videos for three-dimensional viewing, however, may not work, are resource intensive, and/or do not produce acceptable results (e.g., produce a cardboard cutout effect).
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.